Sting
Ozzy Osbourne: The rock and roll rebel, who is renowned for decapitating doves, bats, and god knows what else, with only his teeth Sting: Former bassist of the police and famous for lyrics that except for the last three words are nearly incomprehensible. Battle vs. Ozzy Osbourne (by Death'sapprentice77) Sting is at home watching TV, flipping through the channels he catches Ozzy Osbourne on one of them. "Could be worse I could be Sting," says the rock icon. Sting glares at the TV, taking offense. How could this junkie compare himself to me? A legend, a god, practically, ''Thinks Sting. Sting now wanting to give Ozzy a piece of his mind, opens a portal of darkness and steps through it. Ozzy is still being interviewed when a portal opens up on stage and Sting steps out. Recognizing Sting Ozzy says in surprise,"Sting? How the f**k did you get here?" Ignoring the question Sting answers,"Osbourne it's time to die. If 40 years of drugs and alcohol won't kill you I will." Out of nothing a guitar materializes in Sting's hand and he plays a riff, causing a wave of sound to hit Osbourne directly in the chest, knocking him out of his chair and through a wall. While the studio audience panics and the interviewer runs for his life, Sting heads to finish his opponent whom has quickly recovered. "ALL ABOARD!" Ozzy yells, following with insane laughter. Sting has no time to make a confused look as he is hit by a very fast moving train knocking him off his feet. The train is swallowed back up by a fiery pit. Sting has clearly had enough and grips his guitar like a baseball bat and bashes Ozzy Osbourne who was dashing for him. The force of the hit sends Ozzy Osbourne crashing through many buildings having the final one collapse on him. Sting uses his guitar as a hover-board and flies over the wreckage smirking as he has just annihilated Ozzy Osbourne, or so he thinks. Sting gives a look of disbelief as a demonic figure bursts through the wreckage and knocks Sting right out of the air and back onto the ground. The demon imposingly walks toward him laughing maniacally,"If 40 years of drug and alcohol abuse won't kill me, what makes you think you can?" Sting feebly tries to reach his guitar but the demon Ozzy crushes it with his foot Sting then tries crawling away but his grabbed by demon Ozzy. Sting lets out a horrible scream which is soon ended, as demon Ozzy has bitten his head clean off. The demonic rocker spits the head out and let's out a roar before transforming back into his human form. Ozzy Osbourne walks away as if nothing happened leaving Sting's decapitated body lying there. The camera pans towards Stings head which whispers,"This isn't over, Osbourne." '''WINNER: OZZY OSBOURNE' Expert's Opinion Ozzy's supporters believed that his psychotic personality and fear factor would win out in the end. Category:Musicians Category:Adults Category:Real Warriors Category:Entertainers Category:British warriors